


Rain

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Challenge fic, Drabble, Gen, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the kissing challenge on the 'Angels and Devils' list, inspired by the first winter rain of the season.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kissing challenge on the 'Angels and Devils' list, inspired by the first winter rain of the season.

Rain kisses his face, soft, cool and wet, beading on his eyelashes, running down his cheeks like tears. Water drops trickle into his ears, patter on his head, drip from his nose. He tastes them on his tongue, clean, empty, melting away. Grey clouds cry, a somber sky mourning the sun, but accepting earth soaks up all sorrow — rain or sweat or tears — and will return the drops as leaves and seeds, flowers that lift their faces to be kissed by rain and sun alike.

He tips his own head back and rain kisses his eyes. Alexa had loved rain.


End file.
